The Strong Arm Familiar
by LZW
Summary: Louise gets a familiar way beyond what she bargained for. You could say he was beautiful in a weird sort of way… He was definitely strong based on all the muscles... I guess the sunlight reflecting off him each time he posed meant holiness? Follow her new familiar in his misadventures through Halkeginia. OP Armstrong. One-Shot. Adopted From: everwinter-brody Cover Art By: 93sign


A/N: I have adopted this story from 'everwinter-brody' and have made it into a complete One-Shot that covers all main parts of the story in the Anime up to the Albion Invasion. If you wish to read the original it is called 'The Most AMAZING FAMILIAR'.

* * *

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

A young female voice pleaded into the nothingness, her whims echoed through space and time.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I plead from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

An Alchemist stared with surprise and suspicion as the words seemed to filter into his mind while a green portal appeared in front of him. "Hmmm... **WHAT MIGHT THIS BE?!** " He'd exclaim to no one in particular, seeing how most people avoided this Alchemist due to his outbursts. His eyes focused upon the strange portal with a scientific approach at first before recalling the plea for help.

'A young maiden was in need of assistance somewhere…'

The Alchemist stepped through the portal, determined to help the girl.

* * *

Louise the petite strawberry blonde, otherwise known as the Zero, stared at the scene before in her pure horror and fear. As per usual her attempt at spell casting, even summoning seemed could only lead to explosions, but as a noble she had to uphold her pride and kept her brave front up, maybe something had occurred, though the thought only caused her to fret even more. Slowly the dust and debris from the explosion began to clear as the sunlight seemed to glean off of something large.

Her mind simply phased out the jeering of her fellow classmates that seemed to dishearten her. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to focus on thinking of what this large imposing figure could possibly be. Professor Colbert had shielded his face and glasses from Louise's standard attempt. His hands moved to remove his glasses and he started rubbing his sleeve against the glass in attempt to clear away the excess dust caused by his pint sized student.

His eyes struggling to focus on the center of blast, wondering if another training field had been destroyed, the large figure seemingly in the center of Louise's blast zone stood out, it clearly looked like a humanoid of some sort, maybe even a small earth golem. The cloud of dirt and dust finally began to dissipate, revealing a man, his face seemed to be chiseled from stone with piercing blue eyes.

Louise tilted her head upward glancing at the man wearing a brilliant blue uniform, he was enormous! Balder than Professor Colbert with an odd tuft of blonde hair curled outward from the center of his forehead and a large mustache covering his mouth. The man's blue eyes seemed to glance around for a moment before settling on the young girl in front of him. He pointed at her and spoke.

"You young lady."

She gave a solid and fearful gulp, thinking she had just summoned some Germanian type person like the idiot Zerbst, assuming from the sound of the language, very similar sounding. The figure suddenly stripped off his top revealing his even more chiseled form, of muscles, at the sight of which Zerbst actually fainted from an extreme nose bleed.

"Was it you who has asked me? **ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG! THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST!** To accompany you?!"

He struck a pose as the sunlight seemingly enhanced the scene around him, orange and pink sparkles seemingly emitting about the man as he struck his pose. Louise stared blankly at the man and mentally facepalmed

'Yep Definitely Germanian.'

* * *

"Unforgivable, how dare you harm those two maidens and attempt to not take responsibility by putting the blame on me! I demand satisfaction!"

"Very well familiar! Though do not blame me for any injuries you receive in the course of our duel! We will fight an hour from now at Vestri Court!"

"Very well."

At the appointed hour the two duelists arrived at the predetermined location for their duel and a crowd had formed.

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze and this Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent!"

"I, Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist shall be your opponent!"

Major Armstrong took off his shirt and showed off his muscles to the crowd while pink and orange particles emitted from him, causing Kirche to faint.

"Go my Valkyrie!"

"Foolish!"

Major Armstrong smashed his gauntlets into the stomach of the golem and transmuted it back into dirt.

"Impossible!"

Guiche summoned twelve more golems in panic which were promptly taken down by Major Armstrong, leaving only piles of dirt. Having taken care of the golems, he stood in front of and towered over the small boy and spoke.

"Repent and I shall go easy on you boy…"

"Yes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Katie, Montmorency and I'm sorry to you familiar!"

* * *

Major Armstrong glanced idly left and right, it was time for the talent show, yet he forgot to ask his patron where exactly the event was to be held if he was truly going to showcase his **MAGNIFICENT** body and alchemical skills in front of a large group of people and a princess...

Suddenly his gaze narrowed at the heavy thudding of footsteps made by an unknown creature that he had met on the school grounds. He turned toward the area where all the thudding was coming from despite all the raucous sounds from those enjoying the talent show and he used the **STYLE OF RUNNING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS** to run towards the tower only to confront a giant stone golem pounding away at the tower.

"Excuse me! I don't think you should be doing that!"

He declared. Atop the giant mound of stone and rubble the golem's master let out an annoyed 'tch' at the Armstrong's boisterous nature and at having a witness. The golem turned its upper half around in an attempt to squash the Major before he could raise an alarm, at least that was her belief. Yet he didn't budge, but threw his own punch instead unmoving from the spot. His shirt had apart from the sheer epicness exuded from his body and his amazing muscles showed.

The golem crumbled to pieces as an electric charge flowed up its arm and affected the entire body of the golem. The entire golem collapsed as it was transmuted into iron and could no longer support its own weight. Fouquet fell from atop the golem but managed to land with little injury by transmuting her landing spot into sand.

She looked at her opponent only to step back in surprise when she saw him charging up to her, prepared to deliver a punch using the **STYLE OF PUNCHING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS!** The hit was solid and Fouquet was knocked out instantly.

* * *

"Louise! I get that I am most amazing but please restrain yourself!"

"No! You must love me Alex! As your master I command you to!"

"Please stop this Louise!"

Major Armstrong transmuted a wicker cage out of the hay she had prepared for her familiar and placed her there while he tried to find a way to fix her. His search led him to Montmorency, the girl that had been two timed on by Guiche a few days ago.

"It is not honourable to play with people's hearts with potions girl, **FIX HER AT ONCE!** "

Montmorency was frightened by the giant man's intimidation and took him to the Lagdorian Lake immediately to get the cure. There they met with the water spirit and after a few sessions of sparkly pose filled negotiations using the **STYLE OF HAGGLING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS** , Major Armstrong managed to get a blushing Water Spirit to give up her tear. They got back to the academy and made the antidote for Louise who, upon drinking, obliterated Montmorency's alchemy set with an explosion.

* * *

"Count Mott, people are not things for you to buy and use then throw away when you get bored… They have their own dreams and aspirations, you have greatly **ANGERED** me…"

With a quick motion, Major Armstrong's shirt flew into the air and the light shining through the windows reflected off him in such a way that it enhanced his pose. Orange and pink particles also seemed to start emanating from the Armstrong's body.

"We will settle this with a duel, Mott!"

"I will teach you not to cross me, Mott the Wave, commoner!"

"You will regret forcing me, The Strong Arm Alchemist, to have to do this!"

"Pitiful peasant, no matter how muscular you are, magic will always be superior!"

Major Armstrong pounds his gauntlets into the ground and spikes of metal suddenly erupt and travel towards Mott. The startled Count quickly tried to dodge but only managed to get most of his body out of harms way. His foot was pierced by one of the metallic spikes and he quickly moved the water from a nearby vase to heal it while controlling the water in the air and turning it into ice spikes.

"Impossible! You're a mage?! From the power of your spell you must be a square one! If I defeat you there will no doubt I will be promoted!"

The ice spikes flew towards the Strong Arm Alchemist who merely punched the ground before him and raised a shield of earth to protect himself. With his opponent distracted with healing himself, Major Armstrong quickly dashed out after the hail of ice spikes subsided and dealt a kick to Mott using the **STYLE OF KICKING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS!**

The force of the impact immediately knocked Mott out and sent him flying into the wall. Though alive, the Count would never be able to harm a maiden again. Major Armstrong looked around the main hall where the fight had taken place and found that the maids of the manor had been watching the fight and most had fainted with blood coming out of their noses. He promptly searched among the fainted maidens for Siesta and took her back to the academy.

* * *

At the Charming Fairies Inn, Scarron was busy feeling up Major Armstrong's muscular form when suddenly Turene, the tax collector came in and threatened all the people in the inn. Afraid of a noble, everyone left the premises and the pompous noble sat down. With no one serving him, the noble got enraged and grabbed the arm of one of the girls, one named Jessica, and forced her to sit next to him while he fondled her.

Major Armstrong began to clench his fists at the outrage and flexed his muscles, causing his shirt to rip apart as he donned his gauntlets and smashed them together. He walked up to the noble but his guards blocked the way. The guards wielded weapons but all trembled in the presence of this large imposing figure.

"Stand aside, I have a bone to pick with that man."

The guards all but obeyed as the monstrous man before them said his command while using the **STYLE OF INTIMIDATION THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS!** They immediately ran out of the inn as fast as they could, knowing full well it would not end well should they get involved.

"You! Noble, you dare to claim yourself one when all you do is abuse your rights to extort things from the poor… Such an act… **IS UNFORGIVABLE!** "

"And what are you going to do about it common-"

The tax collector was cut off as Major Armstrong sent him flying with a solid punch to the gut. Turene flew out the door of the inn and smashed into a pile of barrels and crates. He got up and tried to fight back but found that his wand had been destroyed in the fall.

"The palace will hear of this! You will rue the day you crossed me! All the shops in this district will receive a thirty times increase!"

"I'm not so sure about that Mr Tax Collector. Or should I say, Ex-Tax Collector. Louise!"

Louise stood at Major Armstrong's side and unfolded a parchment, the royal letter from the palace signed by the Princess herself. Turene's jaw hit the floor and immediately apologised to everyone for what he had done, stripping himself and running off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Wardes! You betrayer! How dare you toy with a maiden's heart like that! As her fiance, you should put her as your number one priority, yet you used her! Such an action… **IS UNPARDONABLE!** "

"Pitiful familiar, you will fall before my poweress of wind…"

Wardes summoned up two wind clones of himself and used a triangle formation to try and defeat the large foe. Knowing that his foe could not be taken lightly like the other nobles, Major Armstrong took off his shirt and flexed his muscles, momentarily blinding Wardes with the sunlight reflecting off him.

With the real Wardes blinded, Major Armstrong charged at him and smashed his fist into the man, only for it to dissipate into air and form wind blades that cut his skin slightly. Even after being wounded by the attacks, he still stood firm and changed his strategy. He punched his fist into the ground and transmuted the ground into metal pillars which smashed both remaining Wardes, only to discover that all three had been wind clones while the real one had escaped.

With the fight over, Major Armstrong grabbed Louise and the dead Wales and carried them to a ship where through sheer strength he defeated all the crewmembers and took it over. Using the **STYLE OF STEERING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS** , he drove the back to Tristain and informed the Princess of the situation.

* * *

As the ships descended over the rural village of Tarbes, Alex Armstrong watched the terror unfold, people running from their homes as cannons fired upon them. In his anger, Major Armstrong flexed his muscles and ripped his shirt apart before launching himself up to the flagship of the enemy fleet using a column of earth. He landed with a crash and punctured a hole straight through the ship, tearing apart the hull and windstone storages.

Major Armstrong landed on a dragon which had been below the ship and took control of it before flying off to defeat the other dragon knights, only to encounter Wardes on his wind dragon. The traitor attacked with multiple wind blades and air hammers which were barely dodged by the Armstrong. He transmuted the water in the air around him into ice and formed a huge boulder which he used as ammunition against the enemy dragon.

Wardes could not keep up with the onslaught and eventually fell to the onslaught of icy projectiles. With the main threat down, Major Armstrong took down the remaining dragons and landed in an open field where he transmuted a catapult and launched boulders of earth at the enemy ships at incredible speeds, tearing holes in the constructs with ease.

At the end of the day, Major Armstrong looked far off in the horizon as the army arrived and took care of the remaining enemies. Miraculously none of the people had died from his attacks and he breathed a sigh of relief before lying in the grassy field for a nap after a long battle using the **STYLE OF RESTING THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENEEEEEEERATIONS!**

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Sorry if I disappointed anyone who wanted something better. If you've enjoyed the story don't forget to favourite and review. Also check out my other stories and poll if you would be so kind.


End file.
